Beauty of a Rose
by TBLewis
Summary: This is a kinda modern retelling of Beauty and the Beast (mixture of the Disneyfied version and the actual story.) Isabelle Hessiton is the youngest daughter of a business man from the 21st century. A trip through glowing mist, a blue rose, and a Beast all mark Isabelle's passage from her world into a different one entirely. Told from both Isabelle's and the Beast's point of view.
1. Chapter 1: Enter the Beast

Prologue

There was once a prince. Yes I know that most fairytales start with a prince but this one is different. This is the story of girl and a Beast. There have many retellings of this story but no one has heard the true tale. All of you have no doubt heard that the Beast was a horrible monster who hated his human image. You heard he was cruel and, well, altogether beastly. What the story tellers don't tell you is that he had found a way out. You probably also think that Beauty was an only child that had no one in the world but her father. That too is a lie. She was loved by everyone for her intelligence and her observance although she was something of a recluse. She was from this time but was sent into a strange world of the past. If you wish to keep your delusions put this book down now. Your old ideas will be shattered and will never be repaired. If you want enlightenment please keep reading and do not be surprised when the world looks different when you are done.

Chapter One

**_ Enter the Beast_**

After years of living alone in my big house I wasn't used to having anyone come into my part of the forest. The witch had put too many protective spells around the estate. But every decade or so, some poor fool will wander in because of the cursed rains that follows where my castle is. I would provide the weary traveller shelter for one night only and then send them on their way. The rain only lasted through the night and once it was gone, they had no trouble finding their way again.

The point of this explanation was not to bore you to death, but add a background to what is about to follow. Our story does indeed start with a prince, but unfortunately we aren't starting at the beginning. We are starting in the middle.

Now I know what you're thinking. The middle is a strange place to begin, I know, but that is when I am starting nonetheless. It was a warm summer night when the rain hit. It blew and raged. I knew it was the magic rain that led poor wanders to my castle, so I left the front door unlocked. (Not that I needed to lock it in the first place.) Sure enough, at around midnight, a man stumbled into the front door. He was wearing strange clothes but I had seen stranger in my time.

"Hello," he called from the doorway. "I need shelter from the storm. May I please come in?" I did not answer but motioned for the servants to get him out of the rain. He looked startled when invisible hands began to push him into the house. Who wouldn't? I stayed hidden but watched as the man was sat down before the fire. He looked to be about fifty years old, with white, thinning hair. He was, in a word, old. I chuckled softly at the thought. I was old enough to be his great grandfather's great grandfather. I may not have aged but I certainly felt the years in my mind. The Beast was trying to take over. At times, it did and I could do nothing to stop it. My roses needed more than what I was giving them, but I don't think I could bear the price of them.

The man finished eating, and called, "Thank you" to the air. I was impressed by his kindness, even when he was obviously sick and tired.

"Master, would you like me to escort this man to a room?" Kanon, my steward, asked. I shook my head, brown hair falling into my eyes.

"He will be asleep in moments anyways," I said. "Leave him where he is."

"Very well, sir," Kanon said, and I felt his presence leave. I stood there for a moment but eventually went into my own room. I hoped that night would end soon and then things could go back to normal like they always did. I closed my eyes but when I was awakened in what felt like only a few minutes.

"Sir, the man," Kanon gasped. "He's discovered the roses!" I quickly jumped up and stormed out of the room, down to my roses. Sure enough, the man was there about to touch my only hope of survival. Unthinkingly I roared and the man jumped. When he turned to see what made the sound, he went pale. Yes, I really was that hideous and terrifying, at least by the light of day. After a brief conversation, which you will hear about later, I threw him into the dungeon. Probably a little harsh but he had almost killed me, the forest, and everything that dwelled in it. I was also curious about this man's daughter. She asked her father to get her an enchanted blue rose? Was she simply stupid or just plain arrogant? I had to find out but I was also curious about the man's other daughters. Could this be my chance? Was fate finally playing in my favor?

I pondered these questions as I pulled out the mirror. It was the one good thing that witch gave to me. It allowed me to stay connected with the outside world. Somewhat, at least.

"Show me the man's eldest daughter," I ordered it. The mirror glowed green and I was given an image of a little house in the middle of nowhere. There was chatter coming from the inside and, sensing my curiosity, the mirror zoomed in.

I saw a girl, the eldest girl I guessed, with blonde hair that flowed like a river down her back. Her blue eyes glinted in the light. She was sitting at the table, reading what appeared to be a newspaper. The mirror zoomed out and I saw another girl, with coal black hair, who stood doing the dishes. She had the same blue eyes as the other girl. Was this pale beauty the youngest?

"Where is Belle?" the blonde one asked.

"Probably out in her meadow," the pale one smiled. Then the door opened. Yet another girl entered the picture. Her brown hair was pulled back from her face, showing off her chocolate brown eyes and freckled nose. She looked younger than the other two and I decided this must be the youngest daughter.

"Welcome back, Isabelle," the blonde girl said. "How was your walk?" Isabelle (Belle?) smiled and I could almost see her brown eyes twinkling.

"It was more of a run actually," she replied.

"Still searching for that rosebush?" the dark-haired girl asked in a teasing tone. Isabelle grinned wider.

"They have to be out there somewhere, Beth" she said. "One of these days, I'll find them just to prove that I'm not crazy."

"You were crazy before you heard about these so-called blue roses," the pale girl (Beth?) said. The blonde girl chuckled.

"You too, Ronnie?" Isabelle asked in mock surprise. "I may be crazy but remember, the best people are always the craziest."

"That's just a crazy person saying," Ronnie said. "We normal people avoid the crazies."

"Very funny," Isabelle drawled. "Now let me go and enjoy my violin."

"Go ahead," Beth said. "If it makes you less crazy, I'm all for it." Isabelle laughed and stuck her tongue out at her sisters. A little while later beautiful music filled the house. I urged the mirror to take me to its source. There was Isabelle, making a violin sing. The song was filled with melancholy and sorrow but I could hear hope in it as well. As I listened, I started to feel something I never have before. This girl, who couldn't have been more than eighteen, had enchanted me. Her sharp mind and beauty had caught my interest but her music…Her music left me in awe. Then it suddenly stopped. Isabelle stopped playing and stared out the open window, into the sunset. I noticed tears gleaming one her cheeks and I wanted desperately to comfort her. What was the source of her sadness? The doorbell rang and she quickly wiped her eyes. It seemed she didn't want to show weakness to anyone.

"Peter's at the door," Beth said, coming into the room. Isabelle groaned.

"Please tell him I'm not here," she said.

"I thought you liked Peter?" I felt a dark weight settle on my chest. She was already spoken for. She could never be mine.

"I like the Peter who doesn't try to kiss me when I don't want to be kissed," Isabelle said. "Tell him I'm wandering the woods or something." Beth sighed but left the room. I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't taken. Then anger settled over me. I wanted to hurt the insolent boy who kissed her. What right did he have to steal kisses from her when she obviously just wanted to be left alone?

I couldn't tear myself away from the mirror for a long time. Perhaps this really was my chance to break the curse. I reminded myself that I didn't know anything about her and I was just enthralled by her beauty and talent. Then a traitorous thought popped into my mind and I remembered the sorceress' words.

_You will find her when there is no more hope and you will know it is her. But if you cannot get her to love you, you will remain a beast forever in both mind and body._

I didn't have a lot of hope right now and the minute I set eyes on Isabelle my stone heart warmed slightly. Was it her? Or am I just deluding myself? There was only one way to find out.

I debated on how to do it. Should I just ask him or should I order him? It took me nearly three weeks of pacing and watching Isabelle to work up the courage to go down to the dungeons. When I got there, I saw the Isabelle's father, whom I'd learned was called Jacob Hessiton, sitting in the corner, staring at nothing. I decided that I needed him scared and so I stormed in and stared him down for a while. Then I growled what his punishment would be and saw his face go white. It almost caused me to retract my punishment but his daughter was my only hope. I told him he had a week to decide and then I left before he could try and convince to reconsider.

"What're you doing, sir?" my housekeeper, Mrs. White, demanded. She had even taken the trouble to become visible. "That poor man is frightened enough and now you're trying to take his daughter from him."

"I know," I grumbled. "I already feel horrible about it. There's no need to rub it in."

"Why?" she demanded. "Why are you doing this?"

"His daughter is my only hope," I answered tersely. "Everything that the witch said is coming to pass. Even the part the even you didn't understand."

"The part about those accursed roses?" I nodded.

"'Find the girl who can find the true beauty of the rose and she will be able to break the curse,'" I quoted. "She asked her father for a rose, not because she wanted a magic, blue rose but because she wanted a rose."

"How do you know?"

"I've been watching her," I admitted. "The mirror is a helpful tool."

"You are very lucky I convinced that witch to let me come with you," Mrs. White growled. "If I hadn't, who knows what would have become of you!"

"You're concern is touching," I drawled. "If I wasn't worried about slicing you to ribbons with my claws, I might even hug you."

"This still isn't right," Mrs. White said. "You know what the price is if this isn't the girl."  
"I know exactly what the price is," I snapped. "But I don't have another choice. She's the last one. I can feel it. If she doesn't break the curse, it will be over."

"What if he doesn't agree?" she demanded. "Or what if he comes back without her?"

"For what I've observed, she won't let that happen."

"That mirror is as evil as the woman who gave it to you," Mrs. White grumbled but I ignored her. She was forever grumbling about the magic that surrounded this place.

"I'm going to take a walk while I wait for Jacob's decision," I informed her. "There's no need for you to wait for me. I will be out until the moon rises."

"I know what you're thinking," Mrs. White warned. "I'll not allow you to tamper with Mr. Hessiton's dreams." I laughed.

"Dear Mrs. White," I said. "You know me too well. And because you know me so well, you also know that I will completely ignore your warning and do as I please. Good day." I heard her huff and I smiled. That woman had raised me and had been with me these long years. She was a much better mother to me than my actual mother was. Lucky she didn't know that I had the mirror with me or else she would have taken it. She didn't like the thought of me snooping on others.

"Show me Isabelle," I told the ornate device. Surprisingly, I didn't see the little cottage. Instead I saw Isabelle sitting in a meadow of wildflowers. Daisies surrounded her and the wind blew her hair around her face. She was humming as she picked the petals of a daisy.

"So little flower," she said. "It seems you are working against me. I know I didn't actually say a name but there's got to be someone out there who loves me." I smiled at her, although she couldn't see me. A grown woman, talking to flowers about love! The thought made me laugh.

"Perhaps you could grant me a wish then," she continued. "I wish my father would come home. He's been missing for a long time. If that's too much to ask, then maybe you could do something about my name. I think people call me Belle behind my back. I would appreciate being just Isabelle." With that, she threw the plucked petals into the sky and watched as the wind carried them away. She sighed and started humming again. Her voice was by no means perfect but it was extremely pleasing to listen to. My heart softened a little more. This girl was amazing and I would like to meet her in person but I knew once she passed through my gates, her fate would be sealed. There would be no turning back. Could I do that to a girl who was so full of life? I could and I would. There was no other option for me. My motives were purely selfish and I could hardly stand myself for this but there are things that must be done.

I waited out the day anxiously. When night came, my plot would begin to unfold. The moon rose late over my lands, but I knew exactly when a moonbeam hit the roses. My paws turned back to hands and feet and my fur only covered my head now. I can almost feel your shock. Yes, every night as the moon touches my roses, I get a few short hours of freedom, something the witch had not accounted for. She didn't even know the roses existed.

As the transformation ended, I walked over to the lake. It glowed silver in the moon light. I took a deep breath and jumped in. When I hit the bottom, I opened my eyes. I could see Jacob Hessiton turn over in his sleep.

"Jacob," I whispered. "Jacob you must agree. You know Isabelle needs to come here. She's always wanted an adventure. Give it to her." This last part was a guess. I really didn't know whether she wanted adventure or not but it seemed reasonable.

"No," he mumbled. "My Belle will not come here. She's all I have left of her mother." My heart softened even more.

"Belle needs to come here," I said. "Her mother would have wanted her to be happy."

"She can't be happy with a beast!" he cried out.

"Look closer at the Beast," I told him. "See his intentions, not his appearance. Sleep now. Give your answer tomorrow."

Well Jacob didn't give me his answer the next day. Or the next day, or the next. It took him ten days to finally answer but in the end, he agreed. I gave him everything he asked for and more, and then sent him on his way. I anxiously awaited Isabelle's arrival. Every day I would watch her in the mirror and prayed she would come.

AN: This is my second story for this site. (If any of you like Pride and Prejudice, I've got a story for you). I'd really appreciate it if you would review this for me. Thanks everybody!


	2. Chapter 2: Enter Ronnie, Beth, and Belle

Chapter Two

**_Enter Veronica, Bethany, and Isabelle_**

"Isabelle, get up!" a breathy voice whispered in my ear. I just put my head under the covers and closed my eyes tighter.

"Just push her out of the bed, Beth," another voice said. Then suddenly I was on the hard, cold ground.

"I'm up, I'm up," I shouted drowsily and sat up. My brown hair was all over in my face and I heard my two older sisters laughing.

"Your hair looks like a nest," Veronica chortled. Her blonde hair hung down her back in a braid and her blue eyes glinted in the morning light. Beside her, stood my other sister, Bethany. Her skin was pale as milk and her hair black as midnight. They had the same blue eyes and by comparison I was just the plain little sister who could trip over a flat surface. My brown hair and eyes were ordinary. I even had a light sprinkling of commonplace freckles. The difference usually didn't bother me but with every day it got more noticeable.

"Why did you wake me up at this horrible hour of the morning?" I demanded and they laughed again.

"Isabelle, you need to stop using your old-fashioned words," Beth said. "They make us seem so dumb by comparison." I smiled at that. Beth and Ronnie could never be called dumb. They graduated at the top of their classes and now it was my turn. Senior year was coming to a close and soon I would no longer live in my sister's shadows. People were surprised to realize that I was their sister. Not just because of my looks but because of my attitude. I didn't  
have many friends. My days were spent in the library or out in the fresh air. I was kind to people. This last one didn't sit well with me. Ronnie and Beth were nice as well but something about high school had brought out the worst in them. They were my best friends and we did a lot together when we weren't at work trying to come up with some way to pay the mortgage. My father had gone missing two months ago and people had given up the search. Ronnie and Beth were eighteen so they took over as my legal guardians until next July when I turned eighteen. Every day we looked down the road and prayed that our father's car would come over the ridge.

"We're going to the cemetery before work," Ronnie said. "Would you like to come?" I immediately got up and got dressed. We never had much time since the crash to visit our mom. She had died when I was fourteen and then when I was sixteen, the plane crashed and Dad lost all his merchandise. We had to move to the country and live with our aging aunt until Dad found a job. He'd been going to an interview when he had disappeared. Our aunt had moved into the town but Ronnie, Beth and I had stayed in her little cottage. Before he left, he asked us what we wanted him to bring back. Ronnie had wanted a new pair of pants, Beth had asked for earrings, and I had asked for a rose. They were my favorite flower, even if they were a bit cliché. I had heard that there was a rose that grew in the woods near our house that had a sapphire hue that was said to be enchanted and I joked about wanting one of those. He had smiled at me and promised to come back with what he could. I wiped my eyes and walked out to the car. Beth, Ronnie, and I drove to the cemetery and put tulips, Mother's favorite flower, on her grave. When my sisters walked back to the car, I lingered.

"I miss you, Mom," I said wetly, placing a hand on the tombstone. "The house is so quiet without your silly songs." With a parting whisper of "I love you", I went back to the car where Ronnie and Beth were waiting.

For three more weeks we waited for my father's return. School ended. Graduation came and went. I was officially an adult and able to live in the world. Beth went to live with our aunt in the actual town, to be closer to her job and Ronnie was moving pipe for a local farmer so I was all alone in the house. My violin's voice filled the empty building with music but the loneliness wasn't so easily deterred. Eventually, I spent the time wandering the woods that surrounded the house and reading my books. I found a beautiful meadow a few months after my mother's death and it became my sanctuary. My imagination would wander and then the meadow was filled with made-up princes and knights, all vying for my attention. I would smile coyly as one such prince kneels at my feet.

"Isabelle Hessiton," he says. "Would you do me the honor of giving me your favor?" Soon the illusion faded and I was alone in my beautiful meadow. I laughed at my foolishness and pictured my father shaking his head in amusement.

"Isabelle, you have more imagination than you know what to do with," he would tease. "All these romance books can't be good for your head." I would protest and he would laugh. Even as a child, my imagination had been notorious. Once I had told my mother that there were fairies in the garden and when she told me she couldn't see them, I told her that she didn't believe hard enough. She had laughed and tickled me until I did the same. Thinking about her brought tears to my eyes and I let them fall freely.

Here in my meadow, there was nothing that could hurt me. My sisters' beauty did not make me feel dull and plain. My mind wouldn't be scorned for being different from everyone else's. It wasn't a bad thing here. The world wouldn't look at me like I was pitiable for being strange and old-fashioned.

Even my teachers had a hard time keeping their pity and shock hidden. Once my English teacher had told me that my paper was good but it lacked the certain stability that the others students had. It was almost primitive, she had said. When I read it again, I realized that she just didn't understand. The paper wasn't meant to be structured or advanced; it was supposed to represent me and what I thought about the topic. I had smiled and assured her that I would redo the paper. Since then, I had kept my thoughts to myself and hid in the back of the class doodling on my notes. People had begun to think of me as distant and cold and, to some, that's probably what I was. More accurately, I didn't belong with them and I enjoyed my solitude. At the high school, it was the only time I was in pleasant company. In my dreams, I had always thought that maybe I had been meant to be born in some other time. Then the dreams would end and I would be plain old Isabelle who was a normal girl living in the twenty-first century. Yet I couldn't shake the feeling and it haunted me.

"Isabelle!" Mrs. Geris, my neighbor, shouted. "Your father is home! He's home! It's a miracle!" I dropped the daisy I had been playing with and stood up so fast that I felt dizzy.

"Oh please don't be a lie," I prayed as I ran out of the meadow. Then I saw his car and burst into tears.

"Dad!" I screamed over and over. I found him the kitchen, staring blankly at the wall. He looked just like he did when he left; brown hair ruffled, freckles hidden beneath deep tan, brown eyes just like mine. The only thing different was the look in those mud-colored eyes. Once joy and mischief had danced in them but now they seemed sad and empty. When I came into the room, he looked up and gave me what was supposed to be a smile. I rushed to him and threw my arms around him.

"Daddy, where did you go?" I whispered, sobbing into his shoulder. "We were so scared."

"I know you were, darling," he replied stroking my hair. "Where are your sisters?" I sniffled and looked up at him.

"Ronnie is moving pipe for Mr. Gunderson," I answered. "Beth is in town with Aunt Caroline so she was closer to the department store. I'll call them and tell them that your home." And I did just that. Beth burst into sobs and I heard Aunt Caroline do the same. Ronnie, as always, was made of sterner stuff than us cry-babies.

"I'll be there in two minutes," she said simply and I heard a metal pipe hit the ground. Someone swore and I heard Ronnie's voice apologizing even as she started her car and drove away. Soon we were all gathered in the little living room, sitting at our father's feet and waiting for him the tell us his story. For a while he didn't talk and I could feel Ronnie and Beth's patience ebbing. I was happy to wait probably because I was happy he was alive. Finally Ronnie couldn't take it anymore.

"Dad, where were you?" she asked. He smiled sadly at her and I realized once again how much I had missed him.

"It's quite story," he said. "But before I tell it, let me give you your souvenirs." He picked a big bag and pulled out the most beautiful dress I'd ever seen. It was made out of scarlet velvet with gold trimmings. It looked very old fashioned but it would definitely stir up praise.

"For Ronnie," my father said. "Where I was didn't have jeans and this was the closest I could get."

"It's beautiful," she murmured and stroked the soft fabric. The next thing out of the bag was a pair of beautiful diamond earrings. Beth gasped when she saw then and tears came to her eyes when my father dropped them into their hands.

"And now for Belle's gift," my father said sadly and pulled out a beautiful blue rose. It glimmered in the fading light and the petals were feather soft on my fingertips.

"This is the start of my story," my father continued. "I went to the job interview and was quickly rejected. I started the drive home in defeat but then a violent storm started. The hail was beginning to crack my windshield and to make it worse, the car had died. I was forced to get out of the car and seek shelter in the woods. Before I got even close to civilization, I passed through a wall of fog that glowed. Everything in my screamed against going into it but the hail was falling hard and the wind was frigid." He paused and stared out of the window as the sun set for a time.

"What happened then?" Beth asked and he was pulled from his daydream.

"Well I stumbled upon a house," he went on. "More of a mansion really. The iron gates held the image of two roses intertwined with a knife in between them. When I came close, they opened by themselves and I pushed inside by invisible hands. They did not release me until I was safely inside the house and seated in front of a roaring fire. A table full of food was next to me and once I ate my fill it disappeared. I was immediately asleep and when I woke up I was perfectly rested. Sleeping up right in a chair made no difference. Breakfast was set out for me and I ate it quickly. I got up to leave and thanked whoever was caring for me. Then I left."

"That's it?" I interrupted. "You came and went and that's all?" He smiled at me, looking like the father I knew.

"No that's not it, Kiddo," he laughed and tweaked my nose. "After I got out of the house, I saw another path that didn't lead toward the gate. I saw a clearing and a rosebush in the center of it. I immediately thought of you, Belle, and when I got closer I realized they were blue roses. Just like you had asked for. I reached out to touch one but I stopped when a roar sounded. A shadow fell over me and a voice growled, 'I saved you from the storm and you try to steal my most precious possession. Why, sir?' I trembled in fear and explained my situation and that my youngest daughter wanted a rose. The shadow took shape and what I saw frightened me out of my wits. A monster stood before me. He had the hind legs of a wolf, the fur and body of a bear, and the fangs of a lion. His eyes though; those were the eyes of a man. They were the exact color of the roses and sparked with unnatural intelligence."

"An intelligent monster?" Ronnie scoffed. My father nodded.

"Yes," he said. "His voice was also human. I was so scared that I nearly fell on my face. Not that that's anything out of the ordinary." We all smiled at this. Our father was infamous for his balance skills. "He grabbed me by the scruff of the neck and threw me into the dungeon," my father continued. "I was in there for a good three weeks before he came back. He stormed in and growled in a low voice, 'I have decided your punishment.' I tried to stare back at him unafraid. 'You have courage, Jacob Hessiton,' the Beast said. 'Not many could look upon me for so long. This is one of the reasons that I am offering you freedom. You do not seem to be a horrible man or a cruel one but there must be justice.' I asked him what my crime was and he barked out a sound that must have been a laugh. 'My roses are the only thing keeping this forest alive. If you were to taint one with your touch, every creature, including myself, and plant would die. Only one person, besides myself, is allowed to pick them.'"

"Knowing this information, I expected that my punishment would be harsh and most likely deserved. I bowed my head to accept my fate. I was surprised when the monster kept on speaking. 'In one month's time from your departure, you or your youngest daughter shall return here. If you do not, I will find you and bring your daughter back with me anyways.' I know he would make good on this threat but I also knew that I couldn't agree to leave you here, Isabelle. 'You have a week to give me your answer,' the beast said and swept out of the room. It took me more than a week but eventually I agreed."

"You didn't!" Beth exclaimed. My father nodded and Beth puts her head in her hands.

"But we are not going," my father promised. "We will go somewhere far away and never return." I was already shaking my head.

"No we won't," I said firmly. "Let's just put an end to this nonsense. I'll go." This was met by loud protests. My father's voice was the loudest. I just sat there stroking the petals of the rose. Suddenly the petals opened and I gasped. Nestled inside was a golden band with a note attached. No one noticed. They were still yelling at me. I pulled the ring out and read the note.

_Miss Isabelle Hessiton. This ring is for you. I suspected your family would give you trouble but, if you are the girl I expect you to be, you've already made up your mind about coming. If you twist it three times counter-clockwise you will be taken to the woods outside my castle where I will be waiting for you. It doesn't work in reverse so don't get any ideas. If your father arrived on time, you have exactly two weeks to use it. Don't be late._

"How rude," I muttered. "Insulting my intelligence like that. Of course it doesn't work two ways. That would defeat the purpose."

"Belle," my father said and my head snapped up.

"Please don't call me that," I said calmly. He nodded his head but it's obvious his mistake was intended to startle me and get my attention. Everyone knew I hated being called Belle, it felt like an insult. Why call me a "Beauty" when I most definitely wasn't. Isabelle worked just fine.

"You are not going," Ronnie told me firmly even as I hid the ring and note behind my back. I bowed my head demurely and hid my smirk with my hair.

"Yes Ronnie," I said as I crossed my fingers.


	3. Chapter 3: Beast meets Beauty

AN: Hello again! Sorry I have updated in awhile. Right now I'm focused on my Pride and Prejudice fan fiction (yes this is a blatant and manipulative form of advertising. Don't judge but please read!) so this isn't really priority. I promise I will finish it though. Thanks to VikingsGurl1234 who prodded me into posting this. Let's see if we can't get a few more reviews just because I love hearing from you. I've mentioned this in my other story but if anyone of you guys have suggestions, questions, or want a reply to your review drop me a line. I'd love it. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Three

_**Beast meets Beauty**_

Preparing for a trip in secret is not the easiest thing. Every minute I felt my family was checking over my shoulder to make sure that I _wasn't_ packing to leave. Beth was the only one that didn't watch my every waking moment. She seemed to look at me with sad resignation and I hoped she didn't guess my plan.

That hope was shattered the morning I was going to leave. I was standing in my meadow with a backpack full clothes and books, and my violin case, which was also filled with not only my instrument but more clothes and books. The ring was on my finger but I couldn't bring myself to twist it. Maybe he wouldn't come looking for me. I quickly dismissed the thought; of course he'd come. He was a Beast after all, albeit a mildly tame one. Perhaps I could convince him to let me go once I got there. I was pondering all this, while fiddling with the roses velvety petals, when a voice startled me.

"I thought I'd find you here," Beth said, walking toward me. "Ronnie and Dad aren't up yet so I figured I'd come say goodbye when they wouldn't be suspicious." She sat down by me in the grass and put her arm around me.

"I don't know what to do, Beth," I muttered and buried my face in her shoulder. I felt her chuckle.

"Isabelle, you've know what you were going to do the minute that rose opened and you grabbed the ring," she said and I stared at her.

"You saw that?" I asked and she laughed again.

"Yeah," she grinned. "Ronnie did too but she didn't see the ring." She sobered suddenly. "You know what you need to do, Belle. Just do it." I started a little at the name but nodded.

"Tell Ronnie and Dad that I love them," I said, standing up. "Thanks, Beth. And don't worry. Jimmy is coming back." Her boyfriend, Jimmy Anderson, was in the Army and was currently missing in action. It had broken her heart but I always believed he was alive and coming home.

"I love you, Isabelle," Beth said with tears in her eyes. "Come home. Do what you have to but then come home."

"I promise, Beth," I replied, my eyes getting misty. I put on my backpack and picked up my violin. When I tried to smile at Beth, it came out as a grimace and she laughed wetly. I heaved a breath and turned the ring three times. Then I was thrown into a world of shimmering colors. All around me, images flew past. A monster with sharp fangs reached out towards me and a blue rose twined itself around me. Its petals stroked my cheek but I could feel the lies beneath their whispers. A bright light flashed, forcing me to close my eyes, and suddenly I came to standstill. Air was no longer rushing around me and my feet were planted on the hard ground. My knees gave out and then my face was planted on the hard ground.

"Never again," I muttered into the wet grass and struggled to sit up. When I opened my eyes all I saw was a wall of glowing mist just like my father described. The note said the Beast would be here to meet me but I was here, all alone.

"Where are you!" I shouted and then the rain started. I looked up into the sky as it rained and growled.

"Very funny!" I yelled to the sky. "Even Mother Nature is trying her best to make my day horrible. I didn't even mention that it couldn't get any worse yet!"

"Are you in the habit of shouting at the sky?" a deep, rumbling voice asked from behind me. I jumped and whirled around. A bulky shape stood in the shadows and I could see its shoulders moving in a silent laugh.

"Maybe I am," I snapped but instantly regretted it. "I'm sorry. That was rude. Not usually but sometimes you just need let your frustration out on something that hopefully won't speak back."

"Polite and witty," the deep voice growled. "A very rare combination. Welcome to the edge of my property."

"Are we going through the mist?" I asked as the rain poured. I'm sure that by then that I looked a little like a drowned rat.

"Yes we are," he replied, "but first you must answer my questions with complete honesty. May I please have the rose that I sent to you?"

"Okay," I said warily and handed it to him.

"Did you come here of your own free will?" he inquired. I nodded and the rose glowed bright. That's when I saw him. He stood on two legs like a man but he was just as my father described. His bright eyes were most definitely human and exactly the same color of the rose.

"Do I frighten you?" he asked seriously. I contemplated the question for a little before answering.

"Yes and no," I replied. "Anyone is afraid of the unknown and the strange but I don't believe that you wish to harm me."

"A sensible answer," he said. "Do you promise to stay on this property until I give you permission to leave?"

"Are you going to make me stay if I don't?" I inquired. He bared his teeth and I couldn't tell whether he was smiling or trying to be intimidating.

"Perhaps," he said, "but it'll be easier if you just promise."

"I promise," I said and a bright light flashed. I felt my head hit the ground but then the world went black.

I tried to open my eyes when I regained consciousness but soon discovered that was a bad idea. I groaned softly.

"Is she awake?" I heard someone whisper. "I hope she is. It's going to be so nice to have another person in the house again." I opened my eyes slightly and flinched at the sunlight coming through the bed curtains. Bed curtains? Last time I checked, I was hitting the wet ground. Not lying on an extremely comfortable, extremely big bed.

"Hush please, Jackie," another voice whispered. "If he finds out we woke her up, he'll be extremely angry.

"Hello," I called. "Is there someone there?" I pulled aside the fabric but saw no one. When I checked the other side, it was also strangely empty. I cautiously got out of the big bed. As I looked around the room, I gasped. The room was almost as big as my house. The walls were a mural of my meadow and the carpet was as soft as grass. The bed's canopy was green with splotches of white that were supposed to be daisies. Tears came to my eyes.

"Do you like it?" the first voice asked excitedly. I gave a small scream and jumped back onto the bed.

"Jackie," the second voice scolded. Suddenly an older woman with graying hair appeared. "Hello, Miss Hessiton. I'm Mrs. White, the housekeeper."

"Housekeeper?" I repeated. "What is this place?"

"I'm afraid I can't say," Mrs. White said. "Kanon is calling me. Miss Hessiton, do you prefer chicken or beef?"

"E Either is fine," I stammered. She nodded and left the room.

"Well, I'm glad that she's gone," the first voice huffed. "She never lets me have any fun."

"Um, who are you?" I asked the empty room because I couldn't see her. A distinct feminine giggle filled the air.

"Sorry, I'm not used to new people," the voice said. "I'm an invisible servant. I'll be the one helping you dress."

"Can you turn _un_invisible?" I asked. It was strange talking to no one.

"Of course," she said, "but, as I said, I'm not used to it." All of a sudden a girl appeared in front of me. She couldn't have been more than fifteen with innocent hazel eyes and braided blonde hair. When she materialized, I gave another little scream and held a hand to my heart. She giggled again.

"What's your name?" I inquired, trying to catch my breath. "And tell me a little about yourself please."

"My name is Jackie and I'm going to be the one helping you dress every day," she told me.

"Jackie I can dress myself," I said. She looked me over and snorted.

"You call that dressing. You look like a man in those trousers. Just wait until you see yourself in a beautiful forest green gown with gold trimmings. I have one just perfect for dinner tonight."

"Whoa hold the phone," I exclaimed. "A dress? Nope no way. I don't do dresses."

"The Master won't like you wearing those to a fancy dinner," she retorted, "and I'm your dresser. You have to wear what I want you to or you go naked." I growled under my breath and decided that I didn't need enemies in my new home.

"Fine," I grumbled and Jackie clapped her hands together.

"Excellent," she grinned. "Now let's get you dressed for dinner."

It took Jackie a good thirty minutes to wrestle me into that dress. She wanted to stuff me into a corset but I warned her that I would walk around in a sheet if she forced me into it.

"What century do you think we're in?" I asked as I saw my reflection. I looked like someone from renaissance England.

Jackie shrugged. "It's the eighteenth century last time I checked."

"Eighteenth?" I exclaimed. "Jackie, it's the twenty-first century." What the heck is going on here?

"I suppose it has been a long time since I've been out of the castle," she said.

I put my hand on her shoulder. "If the Beast ever lets me leave the castle, we'll go shopping for some modern clothes."

"Oh no," Jackie said eyes huge, "you can't ever leave. Then we'd be stuck here forever."

"What are you talking about?" I inquired. She clapped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm such a blabber mouth," she gasped. Huge tears filled her eyes.

"Hey it's okay," I said soothingly. "Just forget I asked." A knock sounded on the door and Jackie's reply was cut off.

"Miss Hessiton," a black haired man said as he opened the door, "Dinner is ready. Please allow me to escort you down to the dining hall."

"That'd be great," I replied and smiled reassuringly back at Jackie. The man led me down the many twisting and turning halls until we stopped at an ornate mahogany door.

"Miss Hessiton." The man bowed and walked away. I gathered my courage and opened the doors. The beast sat at the end of a long table. When I entered, he stood up.

"Welcome, Miss Hessiton," he greeted me. "Please sit down and eat something." I did as he said. The chicken was excellent and I soon realized how hungry I was.

"I'm sorry to do this to you," the Beast said. "I know it must be hard. I've been away from my family for a very long time as well."

"Well I appreciate your concern," I said, "but I did come here of my own free will."

"Indeed you did," the Beast mused.

"I do have a question though," I told him.

"What is that?"

"What is your name?" I asked him. "I need something to call you."

"Unfortunately I cannot tell you my name," he answered. "For now, you may just call me Beast."

"Why can't you tell me your name?" I inquired.

"I will explain that in time," he said. "But first, there are some rules to this castle. During the full moon, the forest and grounds are off limits at night. No matter what you hear, there will be no leaving the castle. Do you understand, Miss Hessiton?"

I nodded. "But my name is Isabelle." He studied me for a moment.

"I believe I will call you Belle," he said.

"I'd rather you didn't," I replied. "I've always gone by Isabelle and I'd like to keep it that way."

"Your father always referred to you as Belle." I made a face.

"I knew they called me that behind my back," I muttered.

"Perhaps we can compromise," Beast suggested. "I'll call you Issie instead."

"Do you just have a thing for nicknames?" I asked. "Or is Isabelle too hard to say." He made a sort of wheezing sound that must have been a laugh.

"I just enjoy nicknames," he said. "Now is there anything you need? I would like you to be as comfortable as possible."

"Actually yes," I replied. "Jackie seems to think it's still the renaissance. Although I love this dress, it's not really my style. Jackie obviously hasn't been out in a while and I would love to take her shopping." At the mention of leaving, his jaw clenched.

"Shopping will not be necessary," he said. "I will be able to get you more comfortable clothes."

"Thank you," I told him. "I promise to stay in the castle during the full moons but can I walk the grounds any other times?"

"Of course," he said. Then he asked about my interests and how I spent my time. We got into a lively discussion about books.

"Have you ever read Romeo and Juliet?" I asked him. He snorted slightly.

"Of all of Shakespeare's plays, that one was the most pointless," he said. "There were never two more idiotic people in the world. They call it a tragedy but when they're both finally dead, I believe I yelled for joy."

"Finally someone gets it," I exclaimed. "My sisters both think it's the most romantic thing they've ever read but it's just plain foolish." This led us into the topic of my family and at around nine o'clock I started to yawn.

"You must be tired," Beast said. "It's been a long day. Tomorrow I will show you the library. Good night Issie."

"Good night," I said and trudged out of the dining area. Then I realized I was hopelessly lost.

"Would you like some help?" Mrs. White suddenly appeared.

"You wouldn't happen to have a map of the castle would you?" I asked hopefully. Mrs. White smiled and shook her head. I sighed. "Oh well. I supposed I'll figure it out eventually."

"Come on," she said. "I'll show you back to your room." It took a while but I did get back to my room. Jackie was there; ready to help me out of the torture device she had put me in.

"How was dinner?" she asked. I yawned and gazed sleepily at myself in the mirror as Jackie brushed my hair. I was too tired to protest.

"It wasn't bad," I said. "The food was good and Beast was kind. I'm just a little homesick."

"This is your home now," Jackie said. "The master is trying really hard to make this place more comfortable for you. He had the servants redo this entire room so it'd be ready for you."

"Jackie, home isn't where you currently are," I told her. "Home is where there are people who love you. This is a house full of strangers." Jackie didn't say anything but her fingers began to braid my long tresses. When she was done, I practically jumped into bed. I was so exhausted but I mostly just wanted to be alone to cry.

"Do you need anything else?" Jackie asked.

"No, thank you," I muttered into my pillow as the tears started. "Good night Jackie."

"Good night, Miss," she said and I heard the door open and close. Then I couldn't hold it together. The tears flowed freely as I sobbed. It took me almost ten minutes to calm down. When I did, I found that I wasn't tired. Well my body was but my mind was wide awake. I sighed to myself. There was only one thing to. Jackie had forced me into a simple nightgown and I desperately wanted my pajama pants or shorts. The soft fabric swished as I walked but I ignored it and opened my violin case.

"Hello Gusto," I greeted my French made fiddle. I picked him up and made sure he was in tune. After tightening and rosining my bow, I place it on Gusto's strings and played. The music washed over me. I wasn't actually playing a piece but from my own imagination. At around midnight, a wave of exhaustion hit me. My bow fell to the floor and I almost dropped Gusto as well. I staggered to my bed and literally fell into it. Then I fell asleep with Gusto still clutched in my hand.

* * *

I forgot to tell you. The nickname Beast uses isn't pronounce "Izzie" it pronounced, "Is see". I thought that a (sort of) unique character needed an equally unique nickname. Thanks for reading. review review review review! I'd love you forever if you did.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: I'm back! Sorry, it's taken so long. Thanks for everyone who has stuck with me. This chapter is in the Beast's point of view. Enjoy!

* * *

Chapter Four

**Beast by day… Man by night? **

She was here! I couldn't believe she was actually here. When I saw her in the woods, shouting at the sky I was a little worried but now… now I was ready to get to know her better. I had already begun to think of her as "Issie" and not Isabelle. She was different from anyone I'd ever met and I just knew it was her. Issie was going to break the curse. She was kind but witty, polite yet fierce. Most of all she was brave. She was everything I could ask for and more. It was just an added blessing that she was beautiful although she didn't seem to believe it. I'd have to work on that.

At around midnight, I heard violin music fill the air. Issie was playing and I smiled slightly. I could get used to this. Then I remembered that it was almost midnight. I rushed toward her room and opened the door just in time to see her fall onto the bed, violin in hand. She started to mumble in her sleep and I slipped into the room, cursing myself for not saying anything. I gently took the violin from her hands and placed in the case. Then I lifted her back into the bed. I will be forever grateful for fingers and hands. She looked so beautiful with her dark hair splayed across the white pillow, her lips curled up slightly. I desperately wanted to know what she was dreaming about. The only way to do that was to go to the lake. I all but sprinted there and quickly removed my shoes. Then I hopped in. So many dreams floated in the lake but I was looking for one in particular. There it was! I quickly latched onto it and concentrated on entering the dream.

There was Issie, dancing happily around a little meadow that was speckled with daisies. She continued to spin, even when I was sure she had seen me. I just watched her prance around to the music in her mind. Her chocolate curls spun with her and I was mesmerized.

"Are you just going to stand there?" she asked suddenly, still spinning. "Come dance with me."

"Are you always this friendly to strangers?" I asked her as she grabbed my hands and forced me to twirl with her.

"Only in my dreams," she answered with a smile. "So who are you?"

"It's your dream," I shrugged. She stopped spinning and looked at me curiously, head cocked to the side.

"You look like a Adam," she told me. "I'm going to call you Adam."

"Alright," I choked out through my suddenly tight throat. Of all the names she could have chosen, she chose mine. She didn't know—couldn't know—that. Issie had simply guessed the one name that could possibly set me free but it wasn't enough. Not yet.

"So, Adam," she said, "since you are my dream, what should we do? You are a dream, aren't you?" She looked almost frightened. I couldn't lie to her even if I wanted to.

"I'm not entirely imaginary," I said, skirting around the topic.

"I should have known," she muttered. "An enchanted castle, invisible servants and magic dreams. This is not what I had in mind for adventure."

"What did you expect out of an adventure?" I asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. I've always lived in my books and I hoped that my adventure would be like that but it's not. It's terrifying."

"I'm sure that it was terrifying for the characters as well," I said. "Just think of all the heroes that were just ordinary people with big hearts. If I had to save the world with just my brains and some lucky circumstances, I would be terrified too." She laughed and I was reminded of the wind blowing across the grass, inviting you to join it.

"I guess you're right," she said. "And look at me! Getting enjoyment from other people's hardships." I laughed with her then.

"You do realize they're fictional characters," I informed her.

"A person's a person no matter how small," she quoted with an easy smile.

"Is that your philosophy for everything?" I inquired. "Or just small people?" It was a legitimate question thinly veiled with a joke but she didn't know that yet.

"Everything," she smirked. "I don't judge other people by appearances. Only actions."

"I see," I said. "So then why judge your adventure by appearances? Why not what it does to your life?"

"I know it exactly what it did to my life," she sighed. "It took me away from my family, my home, and everything I've ever known. Right now, the future doesn't seem too bright."

"Try looking at it from another perspective," I suggested, trying my hardest to stay calm. "You have to chance to do things that you never could have done before."

"Like what?" she questioned, sitting down in her meadow.

"In your wildest dreams, could you imagine living in an enchanted palace that's shrouded in mystery?"

"No," she admitted. "I'm not even sure why I'm here. I can't tell whether the Beast is just lonely or whether he has nefarious purposes."

I laughed quietly. "He's just lonely I promise."

"How do you know?" she asked, suspicious.

"Let's just say that I've been here for a long time," I said vaguely, the curse stopping me from saying more.

"So you're somewhere in the castle?" she inquired excitedly.

"Not exactly," I replied. It wasn't a lie. At the moment, I wasn't in the castle and she would never see this me in the castle.

"What do you mean?" Now she was confused.

"I'm not allowed to tell you," I answered honestly, "but if you'd like me back, I'll see you here whenever I can manage it."

"I would like that," she smiled. "As much as I like Jackie and Mrs. White, I'd like to have someone at least semi-normal to talk to."

I laughed. "I promise that I'm not normal but neither are you."

"You're right," she confessed. "Everyone always told me I was strange and it's all completely true."

"I like strange," I told her and she smiled.

"Good," she said. "Because if we're going to be friends, you'll have to get used to it."

"Friends?" I echoed.

"Yes, friends," she replied. "I've never had a lot of them but the ones I do have, I treasure."

"I would like nothing more than to be you're friend, Miss Isabelle Hessiton," I smiled.

"How do you know my name?" she inquired. "And for that matter, why are you here?"

"You learn things when you've been here as long as I have," I answered vaguely.

"You're very easy to talk to," Issie told me. "I wonder whether that's just a consequence of me being asleep."

I chuckled. "Somehow, I doubt it. I imagine you're very straightforward in whatever you do."

"I imagine you would be correct," she laughed, leaving back. I could feel the sun about to rise above the lake and I knew my time was up.

"I must go, Issie," I said sadly. "I shall see you tonight. Goodbye."

"Wait!" she called as I turned to go. "Why did you call me that? My name is Isabelle."

"Issie suits you," I smiled, hoping she'd realize it was me but knowing she wouldn't.

"It's just…the Beast calls me that," she said. "I was wondering where you picked it up."

"Like I said, I've been here a long time," I said. "I know the Beast better than anyone." Once again, not a lie.

"Goodbye, Adam," she said faintly as I drifted towards the surface of the lake. I grinned like an idiot and crawled up onto the lake shore to face an angry Mrs. White.

"What do you think you're doing?" she demanded. "You were out until dawn. You're just lucky there was a cloud over those accursed roses."

"I'm sorry," I apologized. "I simply lost track of the time."

"So is she the one?" Mrs. White asked and I smiled brightly even as I felt the fur grow over my skin and my hands turn back to paws.

"She knew my name," I told the elderly housekeeper. "On the first guess, she knew my name."

"What do you mean 'guess'?" she inquired. She knew the rules as well as I did. I couldn't help Issie or the roses would have a new victim.

"I just told her that because it was her dream, she'd have to name me," I assured Mrs. White. "She told me I look like a Adam. If that isn't a sign, I don't know what is."

"Master, I like this one," Mrs. White said. "I don't wish her to meet the same fate as the others. Please do not do anything stupid."

"Just the usual routine with a few twists perhaps," I informed her. "I'm going to go find the perfect book in the library and warn Adriana about Issie. You know how she is about strangers in her library." Mrs. White chuckled at that and made her way back to the castle. I lingered behind, not wanting to return to my gilded cage. With a final mournful glance at the brightening horizon, I headed toward the library.

"Welcome back," Adriana greeted me when I entered the large room. Her dark hair hung down her back and her ebony eyes stared up at me. She really was beautiful and looked out of place among the books that filled the walls from floor to ceiling. Issie seemed so at home when I imagined her here. I could just picture her, brown eyes twinkling in delight as she devoured the books quickly, passionately.

"Adriana, I need a book on roses and their meanings," I told her. "There's another girl and I'm going to bringing her in here today but I need the book right away. She can't know just yet."

"Sir, another girl?" Adriana asked. "I thought you had given up."

"I did but then Jacob Hessiton wandered here. I'm positive it's her," I said. "I can feel it."

"This one can actually?" Adriana inquired skeptically.

I chuckled. "Yes. Quite well, actually."

"Is she like the others?"

"No," I shook my head. "Not at all. Adriana, she guessed my name. Of course, she didn't know that was me but it's hope and that's all I've got left."

"I've been with you for a long time," Adriana said. "I don't want to see you hurt again. Are you sure you love her?"

"It's too soon to say," I admitted, "but I've never felt this way with any of the other girls."

"Then I support you, Adam," Adriana smiled. "Let's find you that book. We obviously can't let this one get away."

* * *

Please review! It would make me very happy and I would love you forever.


End file.
